


La bonne occasion

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [42]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Clark, POV Second Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ce que Clark entend, et ce qu'il aimerait entendre.





	La bonne occasion

La bonne occasion

  
Tu dis : ''Merci pour tout.'' parce que tu n'as pas d'idée pour remercier convenablement Bruce.

  
Il te répond : ''Je n'ai fait que corriger une erreur.''   
Tu comprends : ''Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait.''   
Tu ne veux pas que Bruce ait des remords à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé des mois plus tôt.

  
Tu demandes : ''Comment as-tu repris la maison à la banque ?''  
Tu cherches désespérément le bon remerciement pour pouvoir enfin dire à Bruce que tu l'aimes et que tu sais qu'il t'aime aussi.

  
Quand il te répond : ''J'ai racheté la banque.''  
Tu entends : ''Je t'aime.''

  
Tu demandes perplexe : ''Toute la banque ?''

  
Il te répond : ''C'est comme un réflexe pour moi.''  
Tu entends : ''Je ferais tout pour toi.''

  
L'occasion ne s'est pas encore présentée.

  
Fin


End file.
